lumong_jchsfandomcom-20200213-history
Badgers
Motto and Mission Statement * World Peace Through Violence and Necessary Casualties. * We Badger Those Who Badger Us. Basics # The first goal of the Badgers is to combat the Anti-Badgers, led by Lucas Bales. # The Badgers are enemies of the Raccoons, led by Ian Spann. # Cosmic Turtle is the best, other than Jesus. # The Badgers, as well as the Anti-Badgers/Bears, Weaboo Junction, the Raccoons, and the Thinkies are part of the RYOIS Initiative, and as such have access to RYOIS-sponsered perks such as homework help, computer technicalities, games, and more. # Don't make fun of Warren, he's just a dolphin. # Pay respects to Harambe every Tuesday. Society Structure The Badgers are a small, Conservative/Republican, terror-inducing, and cult-like military organization that consists of various roles lead by the Supreme Leader Badger. Member Guidelines Supreme Leader Badger: The supreme leader of the Badgers will be in charge of Badger meetings, member-types, the Badgers’ Discord and everything else. Praetors: The praetors will act similarly to the supreme leader and will help make decisions for the Badgers. Centurion: Centurions will be in charge of group meetings with other groups such as Raccoons and Anti-Badgers. Augur: The Augur will be in charge of Badger finances and will have limited access above hoplites. Hoplites: Hoplites make up the majority of the Badgers alongside regular members and will act as foot soldiers in the Badgers’ military force. Discord Guidelines 1.0 # Don't be a jerk. # No spam. # If you have anything against the Badgers leave. # If you are a libtard, or a regular and say anything against our government, president, or anything political it is an instant ban. # Nothing is offensive as long as it's funny. Discord Guidelines 2.0 # Don't be a duck. # No spam. # Anything is funny. # Long live the Badgers! RYOIS Initiative In May, 2019, the Anti-Badgers became the Bears as a sign of the end of the First Badger War. The Badgers and former Anti-Badgers have ever since banned together against a bigger threat, Codename: Hungry Hungry Hippo following the downfall of Anti-Badger Parent Company, RYOIS Corporations and the permanent alliance between the Badgers and Anti-Badgers. Also In May, 2019, the Raccoons signed a treaty with the Badgers and the Bears to join the RYOIS Initiative in the Alliance to Restore the School System. Other groups in this Alliance are the Weebs of Weaboo Junction and the Thinkies. On Discord, these groups are collectively gathered on a server known as the Mongols. Due to summer break, there has been no issue regarding Codename: Hungry Hungry Hippo, and as such, the peace treaty with the Anti-Badgers and the Raccoons is not currently ongoing. However, this alliance will be maintained given any other events similar to the said downfall of RYOIS Corporations and any other instances deemed necessary by all involved parties. Lord of the Guys In correspondence with fellow Badger, Patrick's own Discord server, Lord of the Guys, the Badgers have a series of plans related to said RP. The first of these schemes is Codename: Argo. This entails an elaborate setup of a massive trireme, named after the Argo of Greek mythology, that will home any Badgers and their supplies within the game. The Badgers will be called the Argonauts in Lord of the Guys. Resources * Badgers on Discord: https://discord.gg/8fx2vTA * Badgers' Constitution: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bI3m0cPAGF4z9uy9Vep8phTS1Zap3KsAu69IoXO2XyI/edit?usp=drivesdk * Mongols on Discord: https://discord.gg/pxVawK Category:RYOIS Initiative Category:Groups Category:Badgers' Conflict